That one photo
by A candle in the night
Summary: A cute little one-shot of a very famous photo.


_A/N Hello to all! This is just a one-shot of a very famous photo in 'Don't let me go.' Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters._

_Chapter 1._

_That one photo. _

This was our first outing where we could go without any supervision, and we decided to go to New York. I was so excited, I was jumping up and down on my seat. "Ellie, calm down." Jack placed his hand on my leg, and I blushed profusely. He gave me a weird look, and rolled his eyes. I looked out the window in embarrassment. "Elsa," he tapped my shoulder. "Yeah," I asked. "Look," he pointed out his window, and I saw the Empire State building. "It's amazing! I can't wait!" I squealed. Jack laughed, and his smile made me blush. I was about to open the door, when Phil auto locked it. "Phil, let us out!" I complained. "Wait, do you too remember the rules? Yes, we stay together, don't talk to strangers, and if someone approaches us that we do not know, we run into the crowd." I answered. "And Jack? Never let Elsa's hand go. We. Got. It. Alright, here's one hundred fifty dollars each, and meet me here at six sharp. K? Yes." We both answered. "Alright, get out." I practically trampled Jack to get out of the car. "Geez, Elsa," Jack muttered. I looked all around me, taking in the sights and the sounds of New York. Jack took my hand, and I felt my pulse quicken. "Sooo, what do you want to first? I want to go to central park!" And like that I dragged Jack to the infamous park. "It's so beautiful!" I spun around. Jack started laughing. "What's so funny? You, you're acting like such a dork!" I glared at him. "Take that back! No. Take that back, or I'll- You'll what, tackle me?" He asked in a taunting voice. I lunged, and tackled him to the ground. "Yes, yes I will." He rolled over, and pinned me down. "You need to eat more, you too light." I kneed him in the stomach. "You need to calm your ego, and remember, keep a level-" Jack shoved me. "What the hell Jack? I don't need any of your lectures," he said with a smirk. "You are so dead Frost. If you're ready come and get it." And like that he took off laughing the whole way. I shot up, and chased after him. "Get back here Jack we're supposed to stay together!" After a few minutes I lost sight of him. "Jack! Jack, where are you?!" I felt scared. "Jack, where did you go?"

Something grabbed me from behind, and I screamed and thrashed about. "Ellie, Ellie calm down it's me. Jack? Yeah." He let go of me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I shoved him down. "That's for running away," I stomped on his stomach, "and that's for everything else." He groaned and rolled to the side. "Oh, quit the act and get your lazy ass up!" I nudged him in the side with my foot. "What do you want to do now?" Jack looked off in the distance, as if thinking, though that itself is an impossible feat. "Let's go to the statue of liberty!" He asked excitedly. I smiled, and nodded in agreement.

_Jump cut._

We were looking out at the one of the most beautiful statues ever. "I want to get a photo of this," I told Jack. "Alright." I grabbed my camera out of my bag, "excuse me, sir," I asked a man who looked trustworthy, "Yes? Do you think you could take a picture of me and my friend in front of the statue of liberty? Of course." I turned around, and walked over to Jack, and without another warning jumped on his back, and he steadied me. I started to laugh at his expression, then he started to laugh as well, and the then I heard a click. I got off Jack's back, and the man handed me my camera. "Thank you sir. You're welcome young lady." I wanted to get the photo developed right away, so the man pointed us in the direction of a camera shop where we could get the picture developed. As we were walking down the boardwalk, Jack stretched, and placed his arm around my shoulders. I said nothing but then after a while leaned into him, breathing in his wonderful scent. "I think this is the shop." Jack said. We walked in, and just like that got the picture developed. We each got a copy, and then we paid the man, and went back onto the boardwalk. It was chilly when we were outside, and for some reason Jack placed his leather jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks…? It would look strange if I didn't offer my jacket." He checked his watch. "We need to start heading back." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked down the boardwalk, and I tightened the jacket around my shoulders, and from that day on I refused to give it back.

_A/N I was bored so I decided to a one-shot, and I like doing these. So if you haven't already, go check out the story that this is based off of, I just posted chapter sixteen yesterday, and I try to post regularly, so I hope you liked this. Bye XOXO._


End file.
